Bad Dream
by TamakiCat
Summary: Sasori's a pervert with Sakura who's crying and not wanting him ... then, Sasori realizes whom he's really longing for.
1. Bad Dream

_**Author's Notes :**_ Okay, I know this starts abruptly but ... it was meant to xD and, I did this as a drabble ... an idea popped into my head for a quick fanfic . A dark and terrible one though,( strange to see Sasori as a pervert :P ) but still, it was meant to be short, 'cause I know it's not pretty long to read but still ... Tell me what you think of it !! Oh and, I know the title gave it away but xD ... Sooo, I hope you enjoy !! See ya !

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the Anime nor the manga Naruto, even though I own this short idea that popped into my head about Sasori being this much of a pervert and the cuteness of the end sooo ... That's it ! :D Enjoy !! ;)

This is : **Bad Dream** !

--

**_Bad Dream_**

- Please ... stop that. Don't .. don't !

- I'd love to touch you ...

- You ... you're lying to me ! Said Sakura, sobbing.

She was looking at him with teary eyes, trying to stop the man in front of her to get to some parts of her she prefered untouched by him.

- Tut tut ... he said. Now, just relax. You'll see I don't wanna hurt you ...

- But I .. I don't want to !

- Ahh ... I'm sure you do . But keep on ... it's pretty exciting like that.

- No ! Stop That !

He was now leaning forward, ready to kiss her.

She released all tension, realizing there was nothing else to do so ... she was getting close to his lips now ...

Sasori sat right up in his bed . Breathing hard and fast. He was trying to understand what happened and was slowly recovering from the disgustness that occured to him.

Me ? And this little bitch ? No, never ... He thought to himself. He then looked at the man sleeping beside him ... Deidara.

No. I don't need her . 'Cause I got my beautiful , I've got my Deidara. I need no one else . He said, lovingly.

He then wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and fell fast asleep, like before he had that bad dream ...


	2. Bad Dream Is A Two

**_Author's Notes :_** Hi ! So this is the sequel to Bad Dream :) . Thing is ... I had in mind to only do one oneshot ^^" but it's my fault for I had marked it as "incomplete" and people kept telling me : I can't wait to see the sequel and things like that .. O_O .. So I had to do it for those nice people who liked my first one. Because, come on, I just couldn't send them a message telling them : Oh, sorry, it's my mistake but I ain't gonna write another one ! ... NO! This was unacceptable and mean sooo ..... here comes the second chapter ! :) And this time, it's complete ;) Lol.

**_Disclaimer : _**I own nothing from it but my representation of the characters, this fanfic, the idea for this fanfic and my writing style. :) Thank you.

Hope you like it ^^ !

And comment !

_**Bad Dream Is A Two**_

Sasori just entered his bedroom. He hoped to not have another ... bad dream ... like the one from the previous night. After a few sighs, he stepped forward and laid down on his bed. He fell asleep only a little while after. He heard a cute knock on the door and a soft voice that said : " Hi, Sasori ... Did you sleep well ? "

Sakura was standing in the door frame. He openned his eyes and then looked at her with pure astonishment. He jumped out of his bed and asked her : " What are you doing here ? ! The door can't be ---- "

Sakura just giggled shyly and then she started walking forwards him. Surprised, he stayed on place as if frozen. Arrived just before him, she raised her hand and, with a beautiful and compassionate smile, she began to gently stroke his left cheek.

He couldn't take it. He didn't like her. He didn't want her. So, he pushed her away violently, then threw himself at her and punched her many times. He stopped a bit and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Deidara sobbing in the doorway. Sakura had disappeared in the air and he did not know why nor how but all he knew now was that Deidara was screaming him bad names. Sasori, surprised and concerned, walked towards the guy he loved, determined to clarify all this and stop him from panicking. He grabbed the blonde's hands and struggled with him through the tears and the cries to make him stop.

" HEY ! " He heard his beautiful Deidara screaming this. So, he opened his eyes and saw him there, beside him in the bed, looking at him a bit furiously.

" Stop hitting me, goddamnit ! " shouted Deidara.

" Sorry. Of course. " Sasori wrapped his arms around his beautiful blonde's waist and lightly put his head on his shoulder.

Sasori began to think about all this. At least now he was really woken up and he swore to himself that he would never have another dream like this for he was happy with Deidara and needed no one else and surely not that stupid pink-haired girl. And thing was ... Sasori was always true to himself.

* * *

P.S : The title comes from the fact that he wakes up twice :). If ever you didn't understand it ...


End file.
